Me Recuerdas?
by DaYaNiTa-SedDiE
Summary: Que sucede si lo que puedes decir hoy no lo puedes decir mañana...y si lo que sientes lo tienes que callar...que pasa cuando Sam tiene un accidente y pierde la...que pasara con Freddie y sus sentimientos...SEDDIE TOTAL...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaa!... estoy muy contenta pos este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste mucho…jejeje….esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras dormía jajaja en un sueño y me gusto mucho y por eso me la empecé a imaginar y me gusto mucho más! Así que decidí inscribirme para que todos ****los que quieran**** la lean y me den su criterio si les gusta o no y ojala que les guste es mas se que les va a gustar… esta historia es de iCarly ojo 100% SEDDIE como 100pre digo creo que moriré siendo SEDDIE jajaja….**

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje **

**Me Recuerdas? (título original del fic pero la historia ira teniendo sus subtítulos… xD; las abreviaturas son Carly-C; Sam-S; Freddie-F; Spencer-Sp a lo largo de la historia se irán añadiendo mas personajes y por ende mas abreviaturas xD) **

**ME RECUERDAS?**

_*Era un día normal como cualquier otro pero claro no para Carly, Sam y Freddie ya que era el día en que transmitían iCarly….. _

**C= **Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy…._mientras Sam aplastaba el botón de ohhhhh _

**S= **Pero no se pongan tristes….

**C=** Que el próximo show de iCarly….

**S=** Estará igual de genial que el de hoy…

**C=** Si solo que mucho más divertido…

**S=** Si en el próximo show Carly se dejara cortar el cabello por mi… _con tono entusiasta_

**C=** Nooo! Jamás tocaras mi cabello Sam….

**S=** Hay Carly solo una vez; bien que quieres no te hagas de rogar…._tocando el cabello de Carly_

**C=** Déjame en paz Sam…bueno chicos adioooos!_Con tono de preocupación_

**S=** Hasta el próximo iCarly….

**F=** Estamos fuera….

_*Los tres reían e iban comentando lo genial que estuvo el show mientras bajaban al segundo piso: _**S=** Enserio Carly solo una vez aparte te volverá a crecer el cabello

**C=** Sam! Basta no creí que hablaras enserio

**S=** Claro que no Carly era broma

**F=** Si Carly; Sam solo estaba jugando….

_*Ya en el segundo piso:_

**F= **El show estuvo genial las felicito chicas

**C=** Gracias Freddie los efectos que pusiste también estuvieron geniales no verdad Sam

**S=** Siiiiii como sea….

**C=** Sam!

**F=** Déjala Carly no podría esperar menos de ella…

**Sp=**Vi el show chicas y estuvo súper que cómico sobre todo la parte de…._fue interrumpido por Sam que estaba en el refri_

**S=**Carly ya no tienes jamón! _Alterada_

**C=**No te acuerdas quien se lo comió ayer?...

**S=**Quien fue Carly dímelo ahora para darle un golpe…._lo dijo histérica_

**C=**Sam! Fuiste tú…._interrumpiéndo_l_a _

**S=**Ahhh fui yo…lo siento…_dijo apenada_….pero igual eso no es escusa para que no vuelvas a comprar jamón…._dijo con tono de ¡yo tengo la razón! Y saliendo a la defensiva_

**C=**Como sea; y si es cierto el programa de hoy estuvo súper interesante

**S=**Si pero tengo hambre!…

**F=**Tu Sam pero que raro! Pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo también tengo hambre….

**C=**Ya me contagiaron…y si vamos a comer algo afuera

**S=**Siiiii! Me gusta comer afuera…_con tono de ansiedad y emocionada _

**F=**Si! Spencer vienes con nosotros….

**Sp=** Me gustaría pero es que ya mismo empieza un programa sobre el arte y no me lo quiero perder!

**C=**Te vas a quedar con hambre solo por un programa

**Sp=** Si por

**C=**Eres imposible! Pero bueno quieres que te traiga algo

**Sp=** Si gracias….

**C=**Ya perooooo que te traigo…

**Sp=** No lo sé lo que tú quieras! Lo dijo corriendo hacia el baño

**C=** Hay Spencer quien crearía la edad que tienes

**S=**Carly ya vámonos que tengo hambre

**C=**Si ya vámonos!_Dijo cerrando la puerta_

_Se fueron caminando hacia un chifa que estaba cerca de un parque…_

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado pero se estarán preguntando porque la historia se llama ME RECUERDAS? Pues se trata de….. Bueno si lo quieren saber pos me gustaría que sigan leyendo la historia ya que esto es solo el principio y pues bueno no soy tan mala jejeje ya que después de cada capítulo les iré dando unos adelantitos así que no se lo pierdan…..como en estos días no tengo clases en el cole pos me voy a dedicar a escribir para no dejarlos con la intriga jijiji así aquí está un pequeñito adelanto… **_En el próximo capítulo: Los tres chicos llegaron al chifa, los tres estaban juntos; pero que pasa si Carly tiene un problema y se tiene que ir de urgencia dejando a Sam y Freddie solos toda la tarde; se mataran oooo? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo…. __**S:**__ Hasta que al fin llegamos al chifa….__** F:**__ Wow Sam ya tienes un nuevo record! __** C:**__ Chicos me tengo que ir algo raro le pasó a Spencer___**Dejen comentarios plis ojala que les haya gustado mucha suerte y hasta el siguiente capítulo…..bye…. **

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	2. SOLO?

**Holaaaaaaa! aquí está la continuación de las historia ojala les guste mucho no les va a gustar de eso estoy segura…jejeje….. **

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje C:** Si C: ya vámonos!_Dijo cerrando la puerta Se fueron caminando hacia un chifa que estaba cerca de un parque…_

**Me Recuerdas? Solos? Nota: Como esta es una historia SEDDIE todos los subtítulos tendrán relación solo con Sam y Freddie….xD**

_*Carly, Sam y Freddie iban caminando hacia un conocido chifa todos tres estaban disfrutando el momento mientras caminaban hacia el chifa sobretodo Carly ya que Sam y Freddie no iban discutiendo como siempre…luego al llegar al chifa…._

**S:** Hasta que al fin llegamos al chifa….Donde está la barra de sushi! _Dijo con mucha hambre y ansiedad….._

**C:** Tranquila Sam vamos a ver una mesa desocupada y hay comemos….

**S:** Esta bien Carly…

**F:** Wow Sam ya tienes un nuevo record! El record de no comer durante una hora!

**S:** Muy chistosito Fredward si no te callas al que me voy a comer es a ti!

**F:** Mira hay esta una mesa vacía!_Lo dijo después de escuchar a Sam…._

**Mesero:** Jóvenes que van a comer….

**S:** SUSHI!

**C:** Sam no sea impaciente, deme un plato de sushi por favor!_Con un tono de superioridad_

**Mesero:** Y para el caballero…..

**S:** Que caballero si aquí no mas esta Freddie…

**F:** Jajaja….que graciosa…._con sarcasmo_….a mí me da un plato de tallarines

**S:** A mí también me da lo mismo de lo que pidió el "caballero"….

**F:** reviro los ojos

_*Después de unos minutos vino el mesero y les sirvió a todos y mientras los tres comían iban platicando y se iban riendo….después de una ½ hora los tres terminaron de comer pero obvio como era de esperarse Sam ya había acabado después de 10 minutos…..de repente suena el celular de Carly_

**S: **Carly tu teléfono

**C:** Hola que pasa Spencer!

**Sp:** Carly tienes que venir urgente!

**C:** Que paso que hiciste ahora

**Sp:** Es que estaba viendo el programa de arte y empecé a construir algo y ya cuando iba a terminar mi escultura se me callo toda encima y estoy atascado con suerte pude coger el teléfono para llamarte pero ya ven rápido y no te olvides de traerme algo para comer…

**C:** Ok voy en camino….

**S:** Que le paso Spencer!

**F:** Si ahora que fue lo que hizo…

**C:** Chicos me tengo que ir algo raro le paso a Spencer

**S&F:** Pero que le paso…_lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron_…..

**C:** Después les cuento pero ahora me tengo que ir urgente…..adiós!

**S:** Hay ya se fue Carly…_dijo con tono aburrido_…bueno ya comí ya me voy

**F:** Sam no tienes que irte…_dijo mientras Sam se paraba y el la agarro de la mano para que no se valla_….quédate conmigo aparte no tengo nada que hacer y no quiero estar aburrido solo en mi casa…

**S:** Y por qué no te vas con Carly a ayudar a Spencer?

**F:** Sam! Que parte no entiendes que no quiero estar en mi casa!Si estoy con Carly quiere decir que estaré en el edificio; y si estoy en el edificio y con Carly quiere decir que estaré en el departamento de ella y si estoy en el departamento de ella quiere decir que estaré al frente del mío…_lo dijo muy rápido dejando a Sam sin palabras_…Quiero salir no se pero lo que si es que no quiero estar encerrado en mi casa…

**S: **Siiiii claro!mmmmm yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer…._lo dijo un poco sonrojada después de soltar su mano de la mano de Freddie_…y que hacemos no nos vamos a quedar en el chifa toda la tarde….

**F:** Es cierto pero? No hay un parque aquí cerca…..

**S:** Si creo que sí! vamos a ver!...

_*Salieron del chifa juntos a ver donde quedaba el parque…..cuando ya vieron el parque…_

**Bueno chicos solo espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios si es que les gusta mi historia o no yo aceptare su criterio….. y pues aquí está el adelantito….jejeje **

_En el próximo capítulo: Sam y Freddie salieron del chifa y se fueron juntos al parque; pero que sucede si Sam le hace una "pequeña" broma a Freddie?Como lo tomara él? No se lo pierdan….. _ _**S:**__ Una carrera a hasta el parque _

_**F:**__ Te voy a ganar Sam _

_**F:**__ Oh no Sam! _

**Dejen comentarios por favor ojala que les guste mi historia y pues les informo que subiré dos capítulos por semana los días martes y jueves y claro si tengo algún inconveniente se los hare saber mucha suerte y hasta el siguiente capítulo…..bye…. **

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	3. EN EL PARQUE

**Hi! Bueno aquí está la continuación de la historia disfrútenlo…..**

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje**

_*Salieron del chifa juntos a ver donde quedaba el parque…..cuando ya vieron el parque…_

**Me Recuerdas? **

**En El Parque!**

**S:** Una carrera a hasta el parque….._dijo y comenzó a correr_….

**F:** No Sam! Eso es trampa….Sam!

**P.O.V de Sam **

_Me agarro de la mano para que no me valla…no sé que me paso pero lo vi a los ojos y no pude decirle que no si no todo lo contrario hasta estoy haciendo carrera con el…estoy corriendo quiero ganarle no quiero que me gane un hombre y menos el!...pero de repente veo su carita pasando frente a mí pero luego reacciono y me doy cuenta de que me está ganando no puede ser…_

**F:** Te voy a ganar Sam….._dijo me sacaba de mis pensamientos_…

**S:** Eso lo vamos a ver Fredward…_y comencé a correr hasta que lo pude pasar ya habíamos llegado al parque pero aun así seguía corriendo_…

**F:** Ya llegamos al parque….ya me ganaste que mas quieres ahora deja de correr…_dijo gritando para que yo escuchara al gran tonto y lindo a la vez…_

_Yo seguía corriendo hasta que tropecé con una piedra y me caí era tan fuerte el dolor que no pude evitar gritar…_

**S:** Hayyyyyyyyyy!

**F:** Oh no Sam!

**P.O.V Freddie: **

_Escuche a Sam gritar y mi corazón dejo de palpitar y mi tranquilidad se convirtió en angustia y comencé a gritar…_

**F:** Sam, Sam, Sammmmmmm! Que te paso…donde estas…

**P.O.V Sam: **

_Freddie me está buscando ohhhhh en serio está preocupado por mi hay Sam deja de ser tan tonta porque cada vez que pienso en ese insecto me pongo toda cursi hiuuuuu yo no soy así pero de alguna forma ese tonto me pone así y lo odio tanto por eso…ya se me paso el dolor es mas ya no me duele…oh no ya me encontró y viene para acá! A ya se le voy a dar un pequeño susto a ese tonto….. _

**P.O.V Freddie **

_Estaba desesperado buscando a Sam hasta que pude ver unos rizos dorados en el suelo! y era ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente así que corrí hacia donde estaba ella…._

**F:** Sam estas bien! SAM que te pasa despierta…Sam por favor despierta…..no te puede pasar nada porque si algo te sucede yo….yo…..me…muero…..

_*Freddie estaba diciendo muchas cosas lindas sobre lo que pasaría si a Sam le pasaba algo pero lo que él no sabía es que Sam estaba más consiente que él y estaba escuchando todo lo que Freddie decía…..de repente Sam se sentía rara de lo que Freddie decía y como ella dijo le iba a dar un pequeño sustito y eso hizo…..mientras Freddie le decía que despertara…..Sam…_

**S:** buuuuuuuuuuuu!_Y se comenzó a reír_

**F:** Sam! Te estabas haciendo! _Asustado y preocupado a la vez_…No lo puedo creer uno preocupado y tú burlándote…

**S:** Enserio estabas preocupado por mi….

**F:** No escuchaste todo lo que dije?

**S:** Si lo escuche….

**F:** Entonces si…

**S:** Wow pensé que eso solo lo harías si a Carly le pasara algo…..

**F:** Porque metes a Carly ella no está aquí a parte tu eres mi amiga….creo?….

**S:** Si como sea…..

**F:**Como sea Sam? Casi me matas del susto y para ti solo es como sea?

**S:** Fue una broma nada mas…

**F:** Si pero a mí no me gustan tus bromas Sam…

**S:** Así desde cuando….

**F:** Desde que te haces la inconsciente…

**S:** Hay no sabía que eras tan sensible…no espera si lo sabia…pero no es para tanto…..

**F:** No importa Sam no podía esperar menos de ti….

**S:** Que ahora esa es la frase célebre….no podía esperar menos de ti….._lo dijo arremedando_…

**F:** No me arremedes Sam!...

**S:** No me arremedes Sam!...

**F:** Basta Sam…..

**P.O.V. Sam **

_Otra vez discutiendo con Freddie parece que eso es lo único que me gusta hacer no sé porque pero no puedo estar menos de 5 minutos sin molestar a Freddie….porque será…..de repente vi a un chico que no dejaba de mirarme y ya me estaba molestando eso un poco….luego veo que se me acerca y… _

**Aquí está el adelanto que les prometí si les parece corto los capítulos no se preocupen que os siguientes los hare lo mas largo posible para no dejarlos con la intriga comenten por favor**_**…..**_

_En el siguiente capítulo: Que pasa si un chico lindo invita a salir a Sam?Como lo tomara Freddie?Sam aceptara salir con él?Y que sucede si Sam descubre algo que le romperá el corazón?Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…. _

_**N:**__ Hola linda te vi desde que entraste al parque y…. _

_**S:**__ Qué! Freddie mi novio….nada que ver!Pero creo que no te quedo claro lo que te dije… _

_**F:**__ Sam! _

**Bueno chicos ya saben dejen sus comentarios saluditos desde aquí Ecuador y esperen la próxima parte…..**

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie….. **


	4. Tengo una cita

**Holaaaaaaa! Que tal primero quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi historia **

**a zabillyl , iza93,****babi2098**, **tanfer a ****JMFAWKES si pudiera nombraría a todos **

**pero en serio 1000 ****gracias chicos a todos aun si no los nombre los llevo en mi corazón….xD **

**sigan leyendo por favor aquí está la continuación de la historia …jejeje… **

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje**

**P.O.V. Sam **

_Otra vez discutiendo con Freddie parece que eso es lo único que me gusta hacer no sé porque pero no puedo estar menos de 5 minutos sin molestar a Freddie…porque será…de repente vi a un chico que no dejaba de mirarme y ya me estaba molestando eso un poco…luego veo que se me acerca…_

**Me Recuerdas? **

**Tengo Una Cita? **

**Nota: Como lo mencione antes a lo largo de la historia se iban a añadir más personajes en este caso es **

**Nicolás-N; este personaje va estar en algunas de las siguientes partes ojo no en todas….**

_*****__Mientras Sam y Freddie discutían como siempre un chico lindo se iba acercándose de una manera que hizo que Sam lo note de inmediato pero él se hizo notar diciendo….. _

**N:** Hola linda te vi desde que entraste al parque y no pude evitar dejar de verte y pues me anime a hablarte

**S:** Pues qué pena! Si no dejas de molestarme te juro que te partiré los dientes!

**F:** Sam!

**N:** Así que te llamas Sam lindura

**F:** Si así se llama tienes algún problema?

**N:** Lo siento no sabía que tenías novio!

**S:** Qué! Freddie mi novio…nada que ver! Pero creo que no te quedo claro lo que te dije

**N:** Bueno pues yo no me rindo…y menos ahora que se que no tienes novio

y menos sabiendo lo linda que eres

**S:** Cierto…pero que piensas que yo soy fácil? Que con decirme palabras bonitas ya me envuelves claro que no!

de mi nadie se burla!Así que vete de aquí si no quieres tener el ojo morado

**F:** Así se habla Sam no te dejes envolver!

**N:** Así? Ya veo que no eres nada fácil-_sin prestarle atención a Freddie_-pero sabes que eso es lo que más me gusta de una chica

y no pretendo burlarme de ti…y menos siendo una chica tan bella

**S:** Interesante! Pero sabes que tienes talento me estas comenzando a caer bien

**F:** Eso te parece interesante y de que talento hablas

**N:** Así pues que bueno…y entonces -_ignorando completamente a Freddie_

**S:** Entonces?

**F:** Sam!

**N:**Te gustaría salir conmigo?

**S:** Sabes que me caes bien y pues si saldré contigo pero con mis condiciones y mis reglas y si no estás de acuerdo te puedes ir por donde veniste

**F:** Sam!

**N:** está bien aceptare tus reglas…Así qué?Nos vemos en este lugar el lunes a las 6:00 de la tarde? _(Recordando que era sábado)_

**S:** Me parece bien

**N:** Bueno adiós

**S:** Adiós

**F:** No pretenderás salir con ese chico o sí?

**S:** mmmmm no lo sé…déjame pensar…si! Si pretendo salir con el por? Tienes algún problema

**F:** No lo sé! Será porque apenas lo conoces?Ni si quiera sabes su nombre y vas a salir con el-_algo enojado y alterado_

**S:** Tienes razón! No sé su nombre

**F:** Te lo dije…pero…a dónde vas?

**S:** Tengo que saber cómo se llama-_dijo mientras se iba corriendo a buscarlo_

**F:** Es enserio?

***Sam salió corriendo a buscar al chico lindo ya que quería saber cómo se llama dejando a Freddie solo **

**P.O.V Freddie **

_Se suponía que hoy la íbamos a pasar juntos no me importaba si solo la pasábamos peleando solo quería estar junto a ella la verdad no se qué me pasa pensé que estaba enamorado de Carly pero ya no se_

_es mas ya resigne a que ella nunca me iba a amar y me di cuenta que no la amaba sino que era solo una obsesión y que solo la quería como una hermana pero luego de eso la vi!_

_vi a Sam y no sé cómo pero me comencé a enamorar poco a poco de ella pero bueno de seguro que a ella ni siquiera se le ha de pasar por la mente lo que siento por ella pero tuvo que llegar ese bobo con su cara perfecta hecho el muy machito y se me la llevo….pero bueno esta vez no me voy a dar por vencido esta vez sea como sea pero voy a conquistarla… _

_Y bueno justo lo que no quería era ir a mi casa pero ya que…mejor me voy antes de que oscurezca más…_

***Freddie se fue a su casa resignado pero con la esperanza de que algún día se iba a animar a decirle a Sam todo lo que sentía por ella; mientras que Sam estaba buscando al chico que la invito a salir**

**P.O.V. Sam **

_Donde se pudo haber metido ese chico si hace un rato estaba conmigo la verdad no puedo creer que ese chico se haya fijado en mi por como soy y no por tener que aparentar a ser una chica fresa como _

_Carly o Melany…ojala esta vez me vaya bien y no fracase otra vez…hay esta ya lo vi! Pero no está solo está con un grupo de amigos mejor me voy acercando poco a poco…_

**N:** Chicos ya lo hice

**S:** De que estarán hablando?-_Dijo acercándose poco a poco para que no la vean_

**Grupo:** Así que ya esta si tu sales con esa chica ganas la apuesta

**S:** Apuesta de que apuesta hablan y de que chica

**Grupo:** Nicolás estás seguro que ya la invitase a salir a esa chica…Como….como es que se llama?

**S:** Nicolás quien es Nicolás?

**N:** Sam esa lindura se llama Sam

**S:** Que él es Nicolás el tonto que me invito a salir!No puede ser!

y la tonta de la apuesta de seguro soy yo! No lo puedo creer…me las van a pagar

**P.O.V. Sam **

_Enserio pensé que me había invitado a salir por como soy pero solo se burlaba de mi y caí como una tonta porque no le hice caso a Freddie la verdad no sé porque me siento tan mal yo no soy así pero me la _

_van a pagar…no mejor no! Me siento muy mal como para dejarme humillar mas…la verdad me siento muy triste y no sé porque la verdad me afecto mucho y me siento como una tonta….. _

_Pero de que ese tal Nicolás me las paga por qué me la paga!Pero mejor me voy antes de que me vean…. _

**Bueno chicos otra vez gracias y sigan comentando para animarme más…jejeje…como siempre aquí está el adelanto**

_En el siguiente capítulo: _

_Carly y Freddie tienen un presentimiento pero no saben de qué o porque solo presienten que a Sam la pasa algo…que le sucedió a Sam? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo…no se lo pierda…. __**F:**__ Dios mío algo le sucede a Sam lo presiento _

_Pobre chica su cabeza paro la caída _

_**M:**__ Sabes que mama? Ahora voy a coger el primer vuelo para _

_**C:**__ Freddie, Sam tuvo un accidente _

**No se pierdan la historia que ya se acerca el porqué el nombre del fic…Me Recuerdas? **

**No se lo pierdan y comenten por favor…cuídense mil bendiciones…**

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	5. Que le sucedio a Sam?

**Hola como están!Espero que estén muy bien y otra vez 1000 gracias por su comentario y su apoyo aquí está la continuación de la historia ojala les agrade ya que viene la mejor parte….xD **

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje **

**P.O.V. Sam **

_Enserio pensé que me había invitado a salir por como soy pero solo se burlaba de mi y caí como una tonta la verdad no sé porque me siento tan mal yo no soy así pero me la van a pagar…no mejor no! Me siento muy mal como para dejarme humillar mas la verdad me siento muy triste y no sé porque la verdad me afecto mucho y me siento como una tonta, pero de que ese tal Nicolás me las paga por qué me la paga; pero mejor me voy antes de que me vean._

**Me Recuerdas? **

**Que Le Sucedió A Sam?**

**Nota: Como lo mencione antes a lo largo de la historia se iban a añadir más personajes en este caso va ha ser Doctor Estrella-Dr.; este personaje va estar frecuentemente otro personaje es el de Melany-M; Gibby-G, Mama de Sam y Melany-MS; Mama de Freddie- MF; estos personajes de ahora en adelante van a salir en las historias ojo no en todas, disfrútenlo.**

**P.O.V. Sam**

_No lo puedo creer estoy harta pensar que ese tonto solo me invito a salir por una apuesta? Pero de alguna forma ese tonto me las va a pagar; pero porque no entiendo porque me siento tan mal porque no hay un chico que enserio este enamorado de mi porque no lo hay? Freddie solo vive por y para Carly cuando se va a dar cuenta de que ella nunca lo va a amar cuando se va a dar por vencido; aunque yo lo molesto mucho pienso que Carly tiene mucha suerte de que un chico como Freddie este enamorado de ella es un tonto pero un tonto lindo haishh! Porque con todo esto que me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en él; mejor empiezo a correr para llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible._

_*Carly estaba en su departamento y después de a ver ayudado a Spencer se quedo viendo televisión; mientras que Freddie también estaba en su apartamento y no habían cruzado palabras desde el chifa… _

_Sam seguía corriendo para llegar a su casa y no lo pudo evitar y mientras corría se le salían las lagrimas ella estaba llorando. _

**S:** Porque estoy llorando no me gusta sentirme así parezco una tonta y yo no soy tonta

_*Ya faltaba poco para que Sam llegara a su casa ya había oscurecido; En eso Sam iba a cruzar una calle y no se da cuenta de que la luz para que pasen los carros estaba en verde y por eso ella cruzo como estaba llorando y pensando de todo lo que le había pasado no se dio cuenta de que un carro iba a atropellarla; el conductor del carro estaba ebrio y por eso no se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba cruzando la calle y de repente…_

**Nota: Los siguientes sucesos van a suceder en el mismo tiempo **

*****_**En el apartamento de Carly**_

**Sp:** A dónde vas?

**C:** Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua

_*Mientras Carly tomaba agua todo estaba tranquilo, pero luego una sensación extraña sintió Carly que hasta se le cayó el vaso de agua _

**Sp:** Que paso? _Lo dijo alterado_

**C:** Sam!

**Sp:** Que paso con Sam?

**C:** No lo sé pero siento que le pasó algo? Estoy muy preocupada

**Sp:** Tranquila Carly de seguro son cosas tuyas, llámala a su teléfono y vas a ver que está bien

**C:** Si eso voy hacer

_El teléfono de Sam sonaba y sonaba y Carly se preocupaba más ya que Sam no contestaba_

**C:** Spencer; Sam no contesta…algo le tuvo que haber pasado

_***En el mismo tiempo Freddie **_

_Freddie ya estaba durmiendo pero no podía tener un sueño placentero ya que se movía a cada rato y no podía estar tranquilo; de repente se levanto alterado tan alterado que casi se cae de la cama, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero a lo que se levanto grito…_

**F:** Sam! Oh no! … Dios mío algo le sucede a Sam lo presiento

**MF:** Que te pasa hijo!

**F:** No se mama tengo un mal presentimiento

_*Los dos habían presentido que a Sam la pasaba algo! Y si! Ya que en el mismo momento a Sam le había pasado algo muy grave…_

**P.O.V. Sam **

_Estaba cruzando la calle y de pronto me di cuenta de que un auto venia hacia mi; ya era muy tarde y no puede hacer nada así que….. _

**Toda la gente comentaba: **__

_Pobre chica ese auto la arroyo…_

_Si! Y lo peor es que el conductor se dio a la fuga!___

_Pobre chica su cabeza paro la caída..._

_*En eso llega la ambulancia y la llevan al hospital; luego hicieron las respectivas llamadas a los familiares de Sam ya que Sam llevaba sus documentos y su celular con ella…___

**Dr:** Señora Puckett

**MS:** Si soy yo…que quiere

**Dr:** Lamento darle esta noticia pero su hija tuvo un accidente

**MS:** Que! Que le sucedió a Melany?_ Dijo asustada pensando que a Melany le paso algo..._

**Dr:** Melany?No no!Samantha hablo de Samantha Puckett…

**MS:** Que? Pero a ella que le paso?_ Dijo sorprendida y asustada a la vez…_

**Dr:** Ella está en el hospital de Seattle venga para acá y le contaremos todo…

**MS:** Si voy para allá.

_*La mama de Sam estaba un poco alterada y llamo a Melany_

**M:** Hola mama?_ Contesto y estaba llorando_

**MS:** Hola hija si soy yo pero que te pasa?

**M:** No se me siento muy mal pero ya dime que le paso a Sam?_ También había tenido un mal presentimiento pero lo de ella era más fuerte ya que era la gemela de Sam_

**MS:** Sam pero como te enteraste hija?

**M:** Mama soy su gemela ya decía yo que a ella le pasaba algo; pero ya dime que le paso

**MS:** Todavía no lo sé; pero voy en camino al hospital

**M:** Sabes que mama? Ahora voy a coger el primer vuelo para estar con ustedes lo más pronto posible

**MS:** Que no tienes que hacer eso!

**M:** Mama estando acá no voy a estar tranquila así que espérame que mañana estaré en Seattle...

**MS:** Ok yo te espero

**M:** Mama ya llamaste a Carly

**MS:** A Carly no! No para qué?

**M:** Mama es la mejor amiga de Sam pero tranquila que yo la llamare; adiós

**MS:** Adiós!

*_Luego de la conversación de Melany con su mama ella llamo a Carly…_

**C:** Halo Melany?

**M:** Hola Carly si soy yo…

**C:** Hola necesitas algo?

**M:** No se si te habrás enterado pero Sam

**C:** Sam! Que le sucedió a Sam?

**M:** Sam tubo un…accidente…

**C:** Que? Lo sabia pero a donde esta

**M:** Mama dijo que estaba en el hospital de Seattle

**C:** Ok voy para allá gracias por confirmármelo

**M:** Oye hazme un favor…dile a Freddie lo que te dije…adiós

**C:** Si yo se lo diré…adiós

**Sp:** Que paso?

**C:** Te lo dije a Sam le pasaba algo ella está en el hospital tenemos que avisarle a Freddie-_lo_ _dijo alterada y con ganas de llorar_

**Sp:** Ok pero démonos prisa para ir al hospital que ya es muy tarde….

_*Freddie estaba en su casa caminando de un lugar a otro y no podía estar tranquilo…de pronto suena el timbre de su casa y en seguida abre la puerta_

**F:** Ahhh Carly eras tú?

**C:** Wow Freddie que sucede contigo…estabas esperando a alguien o qué?

**F:** No lo siento Carly lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupado no se pero siento que a Sam le pasa algo

**C:** Ahhh era eso…pues…Freddie…a Sam…le pasó-_lo decía tímidamente_

**F:** Carly que le paso a Sam!Dímelo ya!

**C:** Freddie, Sam tuvo un accidente…

_*Freddie se quedo anonadado con la noticia…ya lo había presentido…pero de ahí a estar seguro…no! _

_Freddie no había dicho ni media palabra después de la noticia…luego de eso los tres se fueron juntos al hospital…_

**Bueno chicos gracias por leer mi historia… **

**No se pierdan la continuación de la historia ya que viene el porqué el nombre de la misma….Me Recuerdas? hasta ahora los capítulos los hice la semana que no tenia internet en mi casa ni tv cable ya que estaba en exámenes en esa semana me quería morir imagínense sin internet, sin tv cable y lo peor sin iCarly!Pero bueno al fin ya tengo internet si les gusta el capitulo pues me gustaría que me lo hagan saber así que comenten por favor…..**

_En el siguiente capítulo: Sam tuvo un accidente…lo que paso y lo que pasara después de dicho accidente..._

**Descúbranlo cuídense mil bendiciones…**

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	6. Durante y Después de Tres meses

**Holaaaaaaa a todos! Como están ojala que se encuentren muy bien…no los hice esperar mucho verdad?**

**Y pues si lo hice lo siento…xD…**

**Bueno no los entretengo mas y como lo prometí aquí está la continuación de la historia…disfrútenlo…**

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje**

_*Freddie se quedo anonadado con la noticia…ya lo había presentido…pero de ahí a estar seguro…no! _

_Freddie no había dicho ni media palabra después de la noticia…luego de eso los tres se fueron juntos al hospital….._

**Me Recuerdas? **

**Durante y Después de Tres meses**

_*Después de haber llegado al hospital Freddie, Carly, Spencer, saludaron a la mama de Sam y luego hablaron con el doctor y se enteraron de lo que le pasaba a Sam; Sam no despertaba y tenía a todos preocupados ya que parecía que el accidente de Sam había sido más grave de lo que esperaban _

_*Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente de Sam y ella aun no había despertado desde que la internaron ya que estaba en un grado de coma; tenía tres meses de estar postrada a una cama; tenia a todos preocupados ya que Freddie, Carly, Spencer, La mama de Sam, Melany y algunos de sus "amigos" de la escuela oraban por ella y la iban a visitar frecuentemente; pero sorprendentemente o no Freddie era el que más la visitaba…. _

**Durante los Tres Meses**

_*Durante esos tres largos meses sucedieron varias cosas; por suerte para Sam o quizá no! Ese accidente no le había afectado mucho en la escuela ya que después de una semana salían de vacaciones…_

_*Con el accidente de Sam; Melany se quedo en Seattle a vivir para siempre ya que a ella solo le importaba pasar tiempo con su hermana aunque ella estuviera en coma ella quería estar con Sam; en la escuela no tuvo problemas ya que con sus excelentes notas el director Franklin no dudo en aceptar que ella estudiara en su institución ya que ella durante las vacaciones se pondría al día con las tareas…_

_*Lo que si fue un problema fue hacer el show de iCarly sin Sam y menos porque nadie tenía ánimos de nada pero como dicen el show debía continuar_

_Así que en el primer show de iCarly después del accidente de Sam, Carly estaba muy triste pero junto con Freddie, Gibby, Spencer y Melany lo pudieron hacer, Carly le informo a todos los fans lo que le había ocurrido a Sam lo que fue también para ellos una muy triste noticias y siempre le mandaban cartas… _

_Solo que Carly no podía hacer el show sola así que en cada show había un invitado especial para que acompañara a Carly en un caso fue Spencer, en otro caso fue Gibby así también fue con los chicos de la escuela como Wendy y otros más pero aun así el show no era tan divertido como lo era con Sam… _

_Pero un día le toco la suerte a Melany de que ella sea la invitada especial como era de imaginárselo los fans al verla se emocionaron porque pensaron que era Sam pero lamentablemente no!Así que les dijeron la verdad que Sam todavía seguía en el hospital en coma y que Melany era la hermana gemela casi nadie lo podía creer pensaban que era una broma pero al ver como actuaba Melany y que aunque era idéntica a Sam no se parecía en nada a ella lo creyeron; y fue así como también convencieron a los chicos de la escuela los cuales tampoco querían creer que Sam tenía una gemela… _

_A todos le había gustado como Melany hacia el show con Carly y aunque ella no tenía experiencia ella tenía talento pero bueno todos concordaban que como Sam no hay nadie; y después de ese show ella se convirtió en el remplazo de Sam…pero claro solo temporalmente..._

_Todos esos hechos habían sucedido durante tres largos meses y aun Sam no despertaba del coma:_

**Tres meses después: (ya antes mencionado)**

_*Era sábado y como siempre Carly, Freddie, Spencer y Melany iban a visitar a Sam ya que era uno de los días de visita en el hospital pero en este caso fue Freddie solo..._

**Dr: **Hola Freddie como has estado

**F:** Bueno con una amiga en coma durante tres meses como cree que estoy-_dijo con sarcasmo y tristeza a la vez_

**Dr:** Ohhhhh! Lo siento…no era…mi intensión-_dijo algo avergonzado_

**F: **No se preocupe discúlpeme usted yo…estoy algo alterado

**Dr: **Y vienes a visitar a Sam

**F: **Bueno a que mas vendría?-_ dijo con la misma actitud_

**Dr: **Ahhh! Entiendo se nota que estas algo alterado pero bueno te entiendo y pues pasa-_señalando la habitación de Sam_

**F: **Si! Y discúlpeme otra vez

**Dr: **No te preocupes y pasa que creo que Sam te está esperando

**F. **Ojala eso fuera cierto-_dijo despidiéndose del doctor y entrando a la habitación….._

**P.O.V. Freddie**

_No soporto verla así!Postrada a una cama y sin despertar! Por qué?Porque la deje sola ese día me pregunto si esto estuviera pasando si yo la hubiera acompañado?Pero ya es muy tarde para eso; aun así ella se ve tan linda lo bueno de esto pero lo único bueno de esto es que la puedo contemplar sin que ella diga algo aunque no puedo evitar pensar que estos últimos meses la he extrañado mucho, he extrañado sus bromas, he extrañado sus insultos sus apodos, la manera en que come, pero lo más importante la extraño a ella y los momentos en que la pasábamos juntos e incluso los momentos que solo la pasábamos discutiendo…_

*_En ese momento Freddie le comienza a hablar a Sam aunque ella no lo escuchaba o sí? Él le hablaba de una manera especial…_

**F: **Hay Sam-_casi saliéndose las lagrimas y cogiéndole las manos a Sam-_como me gustaría en este momento que te despertaras y te levantaras de esa cama a…no se…a molestarme…insultarme…no se…cualquier cosa…con tal de ya no verte en esa cama-_ya con lagrimas en los ojos le rogaba a Dios que Sam despertara prometiéndole cosas como de acompañar a su mama a pintar platos, como de que ya iba a dejar de dormir con la luz encendida y cosas así_

_*De repente llega Carly pero Freddie no lo nota y Carly tampoco hace nada para que lo note e incluso Carly se queda espiando y escuchando todo lo que Freddie rogaba y todo lo que le decía a Sam…_

**F: **Dios te prometo que-_seguía pidiéndole e Dios mientras Carly estaba escuchando todo lo que decía-_te prometo que si Sam despierta le digo la verdad a Carly sobre lo que siento por ella y por Sam es más en este momento le voy a decir a Sam todo lo que siento por ella-_mientras el oraba Carly_

**P.O.V Carly:**

_No entiendo que hace Freddie con Sam bueno son amigos pero no entiendo porque le tenía agarradas las manos; son amigos pero no tan amigos; pero lo que menos entiendo son las promesa de Freddie que me diría a mi o a Sam si ella despertara y que es lo que le va a decir ahora…mejor escucho…aunque eso es de mala educación pero no sé porque pero algo me dice que debo quedarme a escuchar… _

_*En eso el doctor la ve, la saluda y la lleva al consultorio para conversarle el estado de Sam e impidió que Carly escuchara lo que Freddie le iba a decir a Sam…cuando Carly se fue Freddie..._

**F:** Bueno Sam no estoy seguro pero espero que me estés escuchando-_en eso como Freddie tenía las manos de Sam junto a las manos de él, el sintió como Sam movió las manos se emociono tanto pero como él era un sabiondo sabia que solo podía ser un reflejo y le siguió hablando_

como lo prometí yo te voy a confesar que tu eres una persona muy especial, divertida, quizá no tan amable, contestona, burlona y puedo hasta seguir pero eso es lo que te hace ser una chica especial y única y es lo que más me gusta de ti…

Bueno eres unas de las amigas que más quiero y pues lo que en verdad te quiero decir es que…bueno…tu…tu me…gustas mucho-_ya_ _con lagrimas en los ojos….._

Quizá no lo puedas creer y te parecerá ridículo y te preguntaras que pasa con Carly pero bueno…la verdad…es que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no siento nada por ella y bueno luego te mire y me di cuenta que en realidad aunque eres una chica ruda eres muy linda y ojala no pienses que eres la segunda elección después de Carly porque no es así…creo que Carly era solo una obsesión y solo eso pero ya no! Ya no más! Ahora lo sé! Sé que lo que siento por ti si es amor y amor de verdad no como el que según yo sentía por Carly…

me gustaría decirte tantas cosas que la verdad que cuando ya te despiertes no sé si me atreva a decírtelo pero de que lo vas a saber lo vas a saber-_todo lo que había dicho lo decía mirando al piso ya que aunque Sam estaba inconsciente él se sentía apenado…_

_*Después de que Freddie le dijo todas esas cosas tan lindas la miro y se quedo impactado y anonadado de lo que vio; SI!Era Sam ella había despertado y lo estaba mirando con sus ojos verdes…ella lo estaba mirando profundamente…al verla Freddie no lo podía creer no sabía si abrasarla o salir corriendo huyendo del hospital ya que no sabía si Sam había oído todo lo que dijo…luego reacciono y estaba tan feliz de que Sam ya estaba despierta que le importo poco lo que ella le haga ya que eso era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de Sam; Sam no había dicho nada y Freddie lo único que dijo fue…_

**F: **Sam! Sam ya despertó! Gracias Dios! Doctor; doctor Sam despertó!-_dijo gritando emocionado mientras corría hacia al consultorio llamando al doctor_

_*Sam estaba algo confundida y no entendía lo que pasaba ni siquiera sabía que hacia ella en el hospital y lo único que dijo fue… _

**S: **Sam? Quien…quien es Sam?

**Bueno chicos ojala les haya gustado gracias por su apoyo y quizá piensen que soy mala por dejarlos así con la intriga…pero es para que la espera valga pena y para que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que ya se acerca lo bueno…xD…**

**Ojala pueda subir el próximo capítulo pronto pero no se los aseguro )=…lo siento pero lo que pasa es que salí de vacaciones en el cole después de una larga semana de exámenes que por cierto gracias a Dios me fue súper…xD y me voy de viaje wiii! Lo bueno es que regreso el sábado o quizá no tan bueno ya que el lunes entro otra vez al cole (bueno solo porque ya extraño a mis amigas) pero les prometo que apenas llegue de viaje subiré el siguiente capítulo se los prometo…pues hasta el próximo capítulo…mil bendiciones…y para que vean que no soy tan mala aquí están los avances…COMENTEN PORFAVOR… **

_En el siguiente capítulo: Que pasa si Sam despierta después de tres meses…que pasara con la salud de ella estará bien…pero sobretodo que pasara con lo que Freddie le dijo a Sam…..ella habrá escuchado o no? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo….___

_**S:**__ Melany me puedes explicar que hacen ellos aquí…___

_**C:**__ Pero porque…yo…yo soy tu mejor amiga...___

_**F:**__ Como que quien es Freddie…y a que te refieres Carly…_

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	7. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Holaaaaaaa a todos!Como están ojala que se encuentren muy bien….sobre todo con la nueva promo que al igual que yo muchos las vieron varias veces y quieren que ya sea 19….xD**

**Disculpen si me demore un poquito bastante…jejeje….pero con esa muy mala noticia: la caída de JATHAN = ( y de la aparición de la Madisen Gil digo Piraña Hill, digo Madisen Hill….xD **

**Pero bueno ojala todo sea solo coincidencias y que la relación JATHAN se arregle y que por lo menos se lleven igual que antes...xP con todo eso me desanime mucho pero luego me anime de nuevo con eso de la nueva promo….jejeje….. Bueno sin entretenerlos más aquí esta la continuación... **

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje**_ *Sam estaba algo confundida y no entendía lo que pasaba ni siquiera sabía que hacia ella en el hospital…y lo único que dijo fue….. _

**S: **¿Sam? ¿Quien…quien es Sam?

**¿Me Recuerdas? **

**¿Qué es lo que sucede****? **

**P.O.V Sam **

_Que hago aquí estoy muy confundida ¡haishh! porque me siento así; no se siquiera la razón por la que estoy aquí y menos entiendo que hacia ese chico aquí; y porque me tenia de la manos; hay pero no puedo evitar pensar lo lindo que era; pero no entiendo porque estaba aquí y porque me decía todas esas cosas tan lindas ¡haishh! me explota la cabeza; porque no recuerdo nada!_

***En el consultorio **

**F:** Doctor; doctor; doctor; doctor; DOCTOR-_gritaba el chico emocionado_

**Dr:** ¿Que sucede Freddie?-_algo alterado_

**F:** Es Sam; Sam ya despertó-_dijo emocionado_

**Dr: **Que!

**F:** Sam ya despertó-_repitió aun más emocionado_

**C:** Que fue lo que dijiste?-_pregunto_-enserio Freddie…es verdad lo que dices…_con la misma emoción….._

**F:** Ahhh hola Carly no sabía que estabas aquí pero sí; si Sam ya despertó!

**C:** Hay! Qué buena noticia!_-gritaba de felicidad_

**Dr:** Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos a verla

**C:** Siiiiii!No vienes Freddie

**F:** Yo voy a avisarles al resto por teléfono

_*Mientras Freddie iba saliendo _

**Sp:** Hola Freddie a dónde vas

**F:** Spencer!-_lo abrazo_-no sabes?Sam ya despertó…

**Sp:** Enserio?Qué bien y a dónde ibas

**F:** Iba a avisarles a ti y a Melany pero qué bueno que ya llegaste-_lo abrazo otra vez_

**Sp:** Ahhh pero no te preocupes por Melany que ella ya viene en camino

**F:** Ahhh entonces mejor voy a esperarla para darle la buena noticia-_salió corriendo_

_*En la habitación de Sam_

**C:** Sam; Sam! Amiga ya despertaste-_gritaba de emoción junto a Spencer entrando a la habitación de Sam para abrasarla_

**Sp:** Sam que emoción que ya despertaste tu mama y tu hermana van a estar tan contentas

**S: **Sam quien es Sam?

**C: **Hay Sam que chistosa como que quien es Sam tu eres quien más

**S:** Yo soy Sam? si verdad ese es mi nombre-_dijo algo confundida muy confundida…._

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Que! No entiendo nada que hacen ellos aquí y porque me hablan como si me conocieran de toda la vida quiénes son?No los conozco!_

_***En la puerta del hospital:**___

**M: **Freddie que haces aquí y no estás dentro

**F:** Melanie-dijo emocionado y la abrazo

**M:** Wow Freddie que sucede te ves muy contento

**F:** Bueno la verdad es que estoy muy contento pero dónde está tu mama

**MS:** Hola Freddie como estas

**S:** Eso responde tu pregunta

**F:** Creo que sí-dijo jugueteando- y estoy muy bien y contento gracias y sé que ustedes también lo van a estar

**M:** ¿Por qué Freddie que sucede?-pregunto impaciente

**F:** Bueno es que les tengo una noticia; ¡Sam ya despertó!-lo dijo tan emocionado que casi todas las personas que estaban alrededor lo escucharon

**M:** ¡Enserio que buena…digo buenísima noticia!-dándole un abrazo a Freddie y a su madre

**MS:** ¡De verdad! no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo que emoción de verdad

**M:** Bueno pero que hacemos aquí vamos tengo tantas cosas que decirle

**F:** Vayan ustedes yo voy en un momento

*La mama de las gemelas no pudo esperar y subió en seguida mientras Melanie y Freddie hablaban

**M:** ¿Pero Freddie a dónde vas?

**F:** Estoy muy contento se que por aquí cerca ahí un cyber y no aguanto las ganas de que todos los fans de iCarly lo sepan

**M:** Vas a publicar que Sam ya despertó-dijo con curiosidad

**F:** ¡Sí! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**M:** No; no nada-respondió algo avergonzada-seguro con la recuperación de Sam yooo… _(Recuerden que Melanie era el remplazo de Sam en iCarly mientras ella no despertaba)_

**F:** ¿Que sucede?-pregunto extrañado

**M:** No; nada olvídalo; entonces yo voy a ver a Sam y te veo luego

**F:** Esta bien apenas yo lo publique estaré con ustedes de inmediato

**M:** Esta bien

**P.O.V Melanie **

_Wow Freddie está muy contento bueno como no estarlo Sam ya despertó eso es hasta para hacer una fiesta pero bueno el punto es que me está pasando con Freddie porque no me gusta verlo muy preocupado por Sam; bueno son amigos pero igual será que estoy celosa; ¡NO! ni pensarlo no puedo estar celosa de Sam aparte ellos dos jamás sentirían algo por el otro ellos solo se la pasaban peleando; aunqueee; haisss mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y voy corriendo para alcanzar a mi mama. _

_***Después de pocos minutos llega Melany junto a su mama: por favor escuchen YO TE EXTRAÑARE DE TERCER CIELO la escuche y llore porque el mensaje es muy triste pero lindo quizá piensen que mejor la hubiera puesto en el capitulo anterior pero la escuche después de que lo publique así no me quedo de otra en ponerlo en este ojala les guste…xD**_

**M:** Que emoción hermanita no puedo evitar llorar de la alegría que ya despertaste-entraba gritando de emoción

**MS:** Hija enserio estamos muy contentos

**C:** Hola Melany y Freddie? Donde esta

**M:** Hola! Freddie está en un cyber que queda aquí cerca

**C:** En el cyber que hace hay en este momento

**M:** Hay Carly ya lo _conoces_ esta tan emocionado que quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa y lo está publicando en iCarly pero no te preocupes que dijo que apenas termine viene

**C:** Ahhh pero qué emoción! Creo que Sam también está emocionada tan emocionada que no dice nada

**S:** ¿Melany me puedes explicar que hacen ellos aquí?

**C:** Como que; que hacemos aquí Sam venimos a visitarte

**S:** Pero porque?

**C:** ¿Porque somos tus amigos Sam que sucede contigo?

**S:** Melany son tus amigos? Porque yo no los conozco-decía mientras los chicos la miraban extrañados

**C:** Que! Como…que…No nos conoces…Sam soy tu mejor amiga-dijo quebrantándosele la voz

**S:** Lo siento pero no te recuerdo

**C:** Doctor que sucede porque Sam dice todas esas cosas-dijo desesperada

**Sp:** Si porque dice que no nos conoce?

**Dr:** La verdad no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento

**MS:** Que sucede doctor que tiene mi hija?

**Dr:** Vamos a mi consultorio para ver qué sucede

**MS:** Si vamos

**Sp:** Yo los acompaño

_*Los tres salieron al consultorio dejando a Sam, Melany y Carly solas….._

**M:** Enserio Sam no te acuerdas de ella+

**S:** Enserio Melany no; no la recuerdo por más que quiera no puedo

**C:** Pero porque-_con lagrimas en los ojos_-yo…yo soy tu mejor amiga

**S:** Enserio? Y como te llamas?

**C:** Que! Como qué?Como me llamo?

**S:** Si! Quizá si me dices tu nombre te recuerdo

**C: **_Suspirando profundamente y resignada dijo_-Carly me llamo Carly me recuerdas?

**S:** Carly?Mmmmm me suena pero no lo siento todavía no te recuerdo pero si dices ser mi mejor amiga se que en cualquier momento lo hare

**C:** Y de Freddie…te acuerdas de Freddie…por favor dime que si….

**S:** Freddie?Freddie?Fredward?

_*En eso Freddie va entrando y dice:_

**F:** Que? Ni bien despierta y ya empieza a molestar-_con tono juguetón_

**C:** Que te acuerdas de Freddie y no de mí?

**S:** Que?Estoy muy confundida quien es Freddie?

**F:** Como que quien es Freddie y a que te refieres Carly

**C:** Freddie; Sam no me recuerda a mí ni a Spencer…yyyy creo que…a ti tampoco

**F:** Que?Eso es cierto Melany; Sam no recuerda nada

**M:** Es cierto Freddie quizá Sam ha perdido la memoria?

_***En eso entra el doctor:**_

**Dr:** Chicos creo que tienen que dejar descansar a Sam

**C:** Pero que sucede con Sam?

**Dr:** Dejen que ella descanse y le contaremos todo en mi consultorio

**M:** Doctor me puedo quedar con ella?

**Dr:** Si claro después los chicos te pueden decir lo que le sucede a Sam

_*Todos salen y dejan a Sam y a Melany solas_

**Bueno chicos gracias pos sus comentarios ojala les guste mi fic les prometo que el próximo lo subo pronto**

**Hay que emoción ya falta poco para que sea 19!**

_En el próximo capítulo: Melanie tratara de convencer a Sam de que Carly y Freddie son sus mejores amigos; ¿Que será lo que el doctor le dirá a Carly y a Freddie sobre la dichosa pérdida de memoria de Sam? Será que es temporal oooo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo_

**Arriba SEDDIE**

**Saludos a todos y 1000 bendiciones y un saludo especial a los chicos de iCarlylatino87 desde Ecuador...**

**Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios y si les gusta mi fic sigan comentando…xD**

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	8. Recordando

**Hola que tal a todos ¿cómo están? espero que bien **

**Disculpen plis creó k me demore un poquito bastante jejeje pero se me fue un poco la inspiración**

**DESPCION TOTAL con istar a fan ware(o como se escribe whatever…xD) pero que se puede hacer siguiendo teniendo FE…xD**

**pero bueno la vida sigue y a los que extrañaron mi fic ya volví…jijiji…y bueno espero que este capítulo sea satisfactorio y les guste se que prometí subir los fic los martes y los jueves y no cumplí pero tratare de no deno demorar mucho…xD**

**Bueno sin entretenerlos más aquí está la continuación disfrútenlo….**

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece ya quisiera que me perteneciera jajaja ¡pero no!… los personajes tampoco me pertenecen pero algunos sí; la historia si es 100% mía jejeje****M:** Doctor me puedo quedar con ella

**Dr:** Si claro después los chicos te pueden decir lo que le pasa a Sam

_*Todos salen y dejan a Sam y a Melany solas…___

**¿Me Recuerdas? **

**Recordando**

**-**¿Melanie que sucede?-_**dijo Sam**_-¡explícame que no entiendo nada! ¿Porque dicen que me conocen y yo no los recuerdo?-_**repetía de forma preocupante**_

- Sam tu si los conoces-_**dijo Melanie tratando de tranquilizar a Sam**_-pero tranquila yo te explicare todo

- ¿Enserio me contaras todo?-_**dijo Sam**_-pero todo he-_**ansiosa de saber toda la verdad-que no se te escape nada**_

- Si hermana yo te contare todo-_**respondió Melanie**_-solo confía en mí

- De acuerdo pero empieza ya-_**dijo Sam desesperada**_

_*Melany comenzó a contarle todo a Sam; que Carly era su mejor amiga; que Freddie también era su amigo aunque siempre la pasaban peleándose; a medida que Melany iba contándole todo a Sam; Sam iba haciendo pregunta tras pregunta pero claro Melany no supo saber contestar a todas ya que aunque era la hermana gemela no sabía todo sobre ella ya que ella vivió lejos de Seattle un tiempo atrás y la más indicada para ello era Carly ya que ella siempre estuvo con Sam pero Melany izo lo que pudo…_

-Entonces dices que Carly es mi mejor amiga desde que teniaaa ¿cuántos años dijiste?-_**dijo Sam tratando de entender**_

-Ocho desde que tenias ocho años-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Ahhh si! Y dices que Freddie también es mi amigo pero que la pasamos peleándonos? porque no entiendo?-_**dijo Sam**_

-Si! Ustedes son muy cómicos en serio verlos discutir me mata de risa-_**dijo Melanie jugando**_

-Enserio y porque te "mata de risa"-_**dijo Sam**_

-Bueno es que discuten por cualquier cosa-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Enserio-_**dijo Sam riéndose**_-entonces no somos tan amigos-_**lo dijo ya un poco seria**_

-No; no si son amigos la verdad muy raros pero en fin si son muy buenos amigos solo que se fijan en la mínima cosa para molestar al otro-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Ahhh y quien empieza-_**dijo Sam con curiosidad**_

-Se turnan-_**respondió Melanie**_-aunque la mayoría de las veces según me ha contado Carly empiezas tu

-Enserio yyyy Freddie no dice nada-_**dijo Sam**_

-mmmmm la verdad creo que eso se lo deberías preguntárselo a él-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Sí creo que eso hare-_**dijo Sam**_

_*Sam y Melanie estaban compartiendo un buen momento entre risas y recuerdos; en eso entran los chicos con unas caras de no tan buenas noticias_

-Hola chicos!-_**dijo Melanie**_-¿y esas caras?-_**dijo preocupada**_

-Tranquila hija-_**dijo la mama de las gemelas**_-pero mejor vamos a casa para dejar a Sam descansar

-Pero mama me van a dejar aquí…sola?-_**dijo Sam preocupada**_

-No hija lo que pasa es que hoy te tienes que quedar para que te hagan unos análisis pero mañana ya te dan el alta-_**dijo la mama de las gemelas**_

-Si hermanita mañana yo personalmente vendré a verte-_**dijo Melanie para tranquilizar a Sam**_

-De acuerdo pero si no vienen mañana a primera hora no sé cómo pero me escapo de aquí-_**dijo Sam en tono desafiante**_

-De acuerdo Sam mañana a primera hora vendré a verte-_**dijo Melanie**_-bueno adiós hasta mañana-_**dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándole un abrazo**_

-Chao hija no vemos mañana-_**dijo la mama haciendo lo mismo que Melanie**_

-Adiós chicos y cambien esas caras que pronto todo se solucionara-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Claro como a ti si te recuerda-_**dijo Carly triste**_

-Bueno lo siento ojala todo se arregle adiós-_**dijo Melanie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir**_

-Entonces-_**dijo Sam**_-tú eres Carly-_**señalándola**_

-Si?Soy Carly-_**dijo**_

-Melanie me hablo un poco de todos y la verdad que me identifico mucho con ustedes-_**dijo Sam**_

-Enserio-_**dijo Carly un poco emocionada**_

-Si se que poco a poco los iré recordando-_**dijo Sam**_

-Ojala espero que así sea-_**dijo Carly un poco triste recordando lo que les dijo el doctor**_

_**Flashback **_

-Que tiene Sam-_**dijo Carly gritando como lo hacía en el capitulo "Directores"**_

-Tranquila Carly ya les diré lo que a Sam le pasa-_**dijo el doctor**_

-Está bien perooooo ¡Que tiene Sam!-_**repetía de la misma forma**_

-Basta Carly tranquilízate-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Siiiii! Pero es que quiero saber ¡Que tiene Sam!-_**volvió a repetir Carly**_

-Por favor doctor ya díganos que es lo que sucede-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Bueno la señora Puckett y Spencer ya lo saben entonces voy a ser muy claro así que préstenme atención-_**dijo el doctor **_

_*Carly y Freddie prestaron mucha atención a lo que decía el doctor ya que no querían tener duda de lo que le pasaba a Sam_

-Ya doctor deje de estar dando rodeos y díganos ya-_**dijo Carly**_

-Bueno chicos creo que ya se lo habrán imaginado-_**dijo el doctor**_-Sam perdido la memoria

-Que!-_**dijeron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo y alterados**_

-Pensé que ya lo sabían-_**dijo el doctor**_

-Si lo suponíamos pero no estábamos seguros-_**dijo Freddie**_-ahora que ya lo estamos no se…no se

-Mmmmm si eso es cierto-_**dijo Carly con lagrimas en los ojos**_-ahora ella no me recuerda y no sé qué voy hacer sin mi mejor amiga

-Tranquilos chicos todavía no sabemos si la pérdida de memoria de Sam es temporal o permanente-_**dijo el doctor tranquilizándolos**_

-Lo que no entiendo es que si Sam perdió la memoria porque recuerda a su mama y a su hermana-_**dijo Freddie con curiosidad triste**_

-Si es cierto porque a ellas si las recuerda y a mí no-_**dijo Carly**_

-Ehhh si! Eso era justamente lo que quería que me presten atención-_**dijo el doctor**_-Sam tiene una rara pérdida de memoria ya que por algún motivo solo recuerda sus cinco primeros años

-¿Qué pero porque?-_**dijo Carly**_

- La verdad por el momento no se por eso hoy le vamos hacer unos análisis para saber la razón por eso digo que solo puede ser temporal se que con la ayuda de ustedes ella los va a poder recordar-_**dijo el doctor**_

-¿Pero qué es lo recuerda?-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Me imagino que en lo que son cosas y comida recordara lo mínimo quizá al escuchar el nombre de alguna cosa o comida no lo recuerde pero ya al verlo o al probarlo ya lo sepa de que se trata-_**dijo el doctor**_-de seguro si todos ustedes cooperan y ayudan a Sam ella podrá recuperar su memoria muy pronto ahora que les parece si la vamos a ver

-Si me parece bien-_**dijo Carly**_

-Si mejor vamos a verla-_**dijo Freddie**_

_**Fin del Flashback **_

**-**Carly que te pasa-_**dijo Sam**_

-Ehhh no; no me pasa nada-_**dijo Carly saliendo de su recuerdo**_

-Haber si recuerdo más de lo que dijo Melanie Ehhh-_**dijo Sam**_

-Haber quien soy yo-_**dijo Spencer**_

-Tú eres el hermano de Carly que por cierto Melanie me dijo que eres un gran escultor y algo loco-_**dijo Sam sonriente**_

-Si es cierto Melanie me describió bien soy algo loco-_**dijo Spencer riéndose**_

-Y yo-_**dijo**_ _**Freddie algo tímido**_

-Tuuu-_**dijo Sam**_-tú eres Freddie el mejor amigo de Carly

-Y el tuyo también-_**dijo Freddie interrumpiéndola**_

-Ehhh si también el mío-_**dijo Sam**_-y también se que eres un ñoño informático

-A ti también te describo bien-_**dijo Carly en son de broma**_

-Jajaja vaya que si-_**dijo Freddie sarcásticamente **_

-Lo siento solo digo lo que Melanie me dijo-_**dijo Sam riéndose**_

-Ojala que pronto nos recuerdes -_**dijo Carly un poco tranquila**_

-Si ojala -_**dijo Spencer**_-pero Carly ya nos tenemos que ir recuerda que Sam tiene que descansar

-Nooo ya se van y me van dejar sola-_**dijo Sam**_-tan bien que la estábamos pasando

-Pero Sam no te vas a quedar sola te vas a quedar conmigo_**-dijo Freddie**_

-Si es cierto Sam-_**dijo Carly**_-yo tampoco te quiero dejar aquí pero lo bueno es que mañana te dan el alta y podemos pasar bien el día y todos juntos

-Enserio que bueno-_**dijo Sam**_-entonces mañana nos vemos

-Si mañana nos vemos-_**dijo Carly despidiéndose de Sam con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y de Freddie de la misma forma**_-Adiós

-Adiós-_**dijo Spencer**_

-Chao chicos-_**dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo se miraron y se rieron**_

-Yyyy así que soy un ñoño-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Ehhh según me han dicho si-_**dijo Sam riéndose**_-oye cuando desperté escuche que me decías algo-_**ya lo dijo seria**_

-Que! Ehhh que cosa escuchaste-_**dijo Freddie preocupado y tartamudeando (recuerden la confesión de amor que Freddie le hizo a Sam mientras estaba en "coma")**_

-Casi nada por eso te pregunto sé que me decías algo ya que lo único que escuche fue que te gustaría decírmelo cuando despierte y bueno ya estoy despierta así que escucho-_**dijo Sam mirándolo a los ojos**_

-Ehhh solo eso escuchaste-**dijo Freddie**

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué? era muy importante lo que me decías-_**dijo Sam algo insegura**_

-No! Bueno si-_**dijo Freddie**_-solo que me gustaría decírtelo después ya sabes cuando

-Cuando recupere la memoria verdad?-_**interrumpió Sam**_

-Si la verdad que si-_**respondió Freddie**_-lo mejor será que cambiemos de tema

-¡Sí! la verdad hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar-_**dijo Sam**_

-Bueno por mi pregunta todo lo que quieras-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Melanie me dijo que siempre la pasábamos peleando y también me dijo que la que siempre comenzaba la discusión era yo y bueno quiero saber si eso te molesta-_**dijo Sam**_

-Ahhh era eso-_**dijo sonriendo**_-La verdad ¡no!

-¡Qué! Enserio ¿y por qué? a nadie le gustaría que lo molesten por lo menos a mi no-_**dijo Sam**_

-Lo sé pero siendo sincero ya me acostumbre creo que al igual que tu no podría estar ni un minuto sin discutir-_**dijo Freddie sonriendo**_

-¡Que! enserio no lo puedo creer-_**dijo Sam**_-Wow pero dime mas

-Bueno una vez te dije que mi vida seria aburrida sin tú no me molestaras-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Tanto así-_**dijo Sam**_

-Si estos meses te extrañe mucho en serio-_**dijo Freddie**_

-A mi o mis "insultos"-_**dijo Sam**_

-mmmmm bueno a tus insultos; no mentira a ti también te extrañe bastante-_**dijo Freddie riéndose**_

-Que bueno saberlo entonces me pondré al día con eso de los insultos-_**dijo Sam riéndose**_-ojala recuerde como hacerlo

_*Sam y Freddie la estaban pasando tan bien juntos ya que pasaron riéndose de anécdotas que Freddie le contaba a Sam y sin darse cuenta habían pasado tres horas_

-Wow mira la hora-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Que sucede con la hora-_**dijo Sam confundida**_

-Lo que pasa que sin darnos cuenta han pasado tres horas-_**dijo Freddie con una sonrisa**_

-Enserio-_**dijo Sam**_

-Si lo malo es que ya me tengo que ir-_**dijo Freddie**_

-¡Enserio! ¿Por qué? ahora si me voy a quedar sola-_**dijo Sam**_

-Lo sé y no me quiero ir enserio pero ya sabes-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Si tú mama es muuuy controladora-_**dijo Sam con tono juguetón ya que Freddie le había contado sobre su mama **_

-Sí pero bueno nos vemos mañana sin falta te lo prometo-_**dijo Freddie un poco triste**_

-De acuerdo-_**dijo Sam**_-mañana sin falta nos vemos

-Bueno adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo _**Freddie sin saber cómo despedirse de ella no sabía si darle o no un beso en la mejilla a Sam pero prefirió no dárselo aunque por dentro se moría por hacerlo**_

-Adiós Freddie-_**dijo Sam mostrándole una gran sonrisa y así Freddie se fue**_

-Hay ahora si estoy sola-_**dijo Sam**_

_*Sam se quedo sola en su habitación y Freddie iba camino a su casa los dos estaban felices ya que después de tanto tiempo pasaron un muy buen momento_

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Wow la pase tan bien con Freddie es tan lindo pero según Melanie me dijo que soy un poco ruda y según me dijo las chicas rudas son fuertes de carácter y no son fresitas tipo chicas como Carly así que yo actuare como siempre y aun mas sabiendo de que puedo molestar a Freddie sin que se enoje; hay que impaciencia ya quiero que sea mañana no soporto estar aquí ni un segundo más; mejor ya me duermo para cuando despierte ya sea de mañana._

**P.O.V. Freddie**

_¿No sé cómo? ¡Pero voy hacer lo imposible para que Sam recupere la memoria! Y esta vez no me voy a dar por vencido voy a conquistar a Sam sea como sea pero ojalá sepa cómo hacerlo; hoy estaba tan linda ha pasado tres meses pero se ve igual de linda que siempre lo que me pregunto es si habrá o no escuchado todo lo que le dije ojala que no lo bueno es que pronto ya va a recordar todo con eso de que solo recuerda sus cinco primeros años hay Dios ayúdanos para encontrar la forma de ayudar a Sam; ahora voy donde Carly para hablar sobre la sorpresa de mañana._

_*En el departamento de Carly_

_Freddie toca el timbre y Carly lo invita a pasar_

-Hola Freddie no me digas que recién llegas del hospital-_**dijo Carly**_

-Bueno si se me paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta-_**dijo Freddie**_

-mmmmm Siiiii y como esta Sam-_**dijo Carly**_

-Sam?-_**dijo Freddie**_

-¡Sí! Sam como esta ella-_**dijo Carly**_

-mmmmm está bien ella está bien-_**dijo distraído**_-¿porque lo preguntas?

-No por nada solo curiosidad-_**dijo Carly**_

_*En eso llega Melanie al departamento de Carly para ella ero lo normal entrar al departamento de Carly sin tocar e interrumpió la conversación de Carly y Freddie diciendo:_

-Hola chicos listo para lo de mañana-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Ahhh hola Mel-_**dijo Carly**_

-Hola que tal-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Entonces? Como están las cosas para mañana-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Si! Ya está todo listo solo falta lo más importante-_**dijo Carly**_

-SAM-_**dijeron el trió**_

-Bueno como está todo listo ya me voy-_**dijo Melanie**_

-¿Por qué? si todavía es temprano-_**dijo Freddie**_

-No tanto pero en fin mañana tenemos que madrugar para arreglar el departamento de Carly-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Si tienes razón-_**dijo Carly**_

-Si! Mañana en la mañana voy a ver a Sam-_**dijo Melanie**_-hay pero no sé cómo hacer-_**dijo algo angustiada y preocupada**_

-¿Por qué, que sucede?-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Sucede que tengo que ir a ver a Sam y también tengo que ayudar a Carly para preparar todo-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Si quieres yo t ayudo-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Y con que podrías ayudarme-_**dijo Mel un poco tranquila**_

-Si quieres yo la puedo traer aquí al departamento de Carly-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Enserio? Qué bueno entonces cuento con tu ayuda-_**dijo Melanie**_

-Si!-_**dijo Freddie**_

-Pero como van hacer-_**dijo Carly**_

-Bueno mañana voy a ver a Sam para dejarla lista ya que esas cosas son de mujer-_**dijo Melanie**_-luego yo vengo para acá para dejar todo listo-_**decía mientras Carly y Freddie la miraban y la escuchaban con atención**_-y cuando ya esté todo listo Freddie va a ver a Sam y la trae para acá

-Buen plan_**-dijo Carly**_

-¡Sí! Pero ya me voy tengo que preparar las cosas de Sam para mañana y organizarle un poco su ropa ya que mañana no puede venir vestida como siempre-_**dijo Melanie despidiéndose**_-bueno chicos nos vemos mañana chao

-Chao-_**dijeron Carly y Freddie**_

-Bueno yo también me voy-_**dijo Freddie despidiéndose de Carly**_

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-_**dijo Carly llevándolo a la puerta**_-Chao

-Chao-_**dijo Freddie**_

**P.O.V. Carly**

_Hay que emoción mañana va hacer un día muy especial y lleno de sorpresas; ya quiero que sea mañana extrañaba tanto a Sam tengo tanto que contarle y voy hacer lo que sea para que ella me recuerde; hay que sueño que tengo mejor ya me voy a dormir._

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y otra vez mil disculpas por "demorar un poco" con el capitulo…xD**

**Tratare de no demorar tanto con el siguiente capítulo y bueno aquí está el adelanto:**

_En el siguiente capítulo: Después de tres meses al fin Sam sale del hospital y Carly, Freddie, Melanie y sus amigos les tienes una sorpresa "LA SORPRESA DE SAM" descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo._

**Gracias por sus comentarios y comenten; comenten que sus comentarios me alientan mucho**

**Cuídense mil bendiciones **

**Saludos desde Ecuador y un saludo especial a los chicos de icarlylatino87 que desde hace tiempo que no he entrado a ese blog…xD**

**Bye hasta la próxima**

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie **


	9. ¡LA SORPRESA DE SAM!

**Hoooooooooooooooooooola como están todos a los tiempos enserio mil disculpas enserio 100000000000000000000000 disculpas me demore demasiado para actualizar lo sé es que no tenía tiempo estoy en quinto curso de colegio o sea segundo año de bachillerato y me mandan varios trabajos y proyectos pero antes que ya salí de vacaciones ¡wiii! Y así tendré más tiempo de escribir jejeje y pues admito que si me desanime mucho y se me fue la inspiración pero ¡ya volvió! Jejeje xD les quiero dar mil gracias por sus comentarios me da gusto saber que hay personas a quienes les interesa lo que escribo enserio mil gracias y bueno después de tanta espera no los entretengo mas y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

_**P.O.V. Carly**_

_Hay que emoción mañana va hacer un día muy especial y lleno de sorpresas; ya quiero que sea mañana extrañaba tanto a Sam tengo tanto que contarle y voy hacer lo que sea para que ella me recuerde; hay que sueño que tengo mejor ya me voy a dormir._

**¿Me Recuerdas? **

**Capitulo 9: ¡LA SORPRESA DE SAM!**

Ya había amanecido y todos estaban emocionados ya que Sam después de tres meses salía del hospital pero la noche anterior casi nadie podía dormir. Carly porque ya quería que amanezca para contarle toooodo a Sam, Freddie porque se moría de las ganas de verla; pero Melanie:

-Huy tengo que arreglar todo para mañana - decía Melanie caminando de un lado a otro – tiene que estar todo listo ya que tiene que quedar todo perfecto.

**P.O.V. Melanie**

Mmmmm ¿a ver? Mañana va a ser un día muy especial y Sam tiene que lucir como una princesa mmmmm

_***Melanie se pone a revisar el armario de Sam para ver que iba a usar para la sorpresa que le iban a dar sus amigos.**_

-Dios esta ropa - dijo después de mirar toda la ropa que Sam tenía en su armario – esto no, esto tampoco ¡Hay! Que no hay nada lindo ni especial que se pueda poner para mañana lo bueno de que haya perdido la memoria es que no se ha de acordar su forma de vestir así que reorganizaré todo su armario y le ensañare vestirse linda– decía Melanie – a ver Melanie piensa; piensa; piensa mmmmm ¡ya se!

_*** Melanie recordó que en su viaje de retorno para Seattle trajo una caja que contenía un hermoso vestido que se lo había comprado a Sam para dárselo como muestra de su cariño hacia ella.**_

-¡Sí! Este es el vestido que mañana Sam va a usar ojala que con eso de que no recuerda nada se quiera poner este vestido y ahora pongo la alarma y al fin a dormir – dijo bostezando – mañana todo saldrá bien.

_*** Al otro día sonó la alarma que Melanie había puesto.**_

- ¡Que! ¿Ya amaneció? – Dijo Melanie despertando de su sueño – solo 5 minutos mas – dijo - ¡no! basta Mel levántate.

_*** Melanie se levanto se alisto y alisto todo lo que tenía que llevar y luego fue lo más rápido que pudo al departamento de Carly**_

- Hola Carly – dijo Melanie llegando – y Freddie ya vino – pregunto

- Hola Melanie – dijo Carly un poco sorprendida de verla ya que eran las 6 de la mañana – y pues no Freddie creo que aun sigue dormido – respondió a la pregunta

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie llegando

- Y no que seguía durmiendo – dijo Melanie sarcásticamente

- Al parecer alguien no durmió bien anoche – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Lo siento Carly solo es que estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Melanie – pero bueno yo mejor me voy al hospital para dejar lista a Sam y luego vengo para ayudar en lo que falta

- Esta bien Mel dale un abrazo de mi parte a Sam – dijo Carly

- Si yo se lo doy – dijo Melanie – Freddie ya sabes en lo que quedamos verdad – dijo sospechosamente

- Ehhhmmm sí; si claro solo me llamas y lo hare – dijo Freddie

- Oigan que se traen entre manos – dijo Carly curiosa

- Nada Carly – dijo Melanie – Ya lo sabrás. Bueno ahora si adiós no vemos luego

- Adiós – dijeron Carly y Freddie

- Ahora si Freddie dime que es lo que planean tu y Melanie – dijo Carly muriéndose de la curiosidad

- Lo siento Carly pero prometí no decir nada – dijo Freddie

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Carly

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie – no es la gran cosa

_*** Después de que Freddie le conto lo que planeaba con Melanie; Carly y Freddie con la ayuda de sus amigos prepararon todo mientras tanto Melanie después de unos minutos llego al hospital y…**_

- Hola Sam – dijo entrando a la habitación de Sam – wow ya estas despierta

- Jajaja tan graciosa pero la verdad es que no pude dormir en todo la noche – dijo Sam

- Enserio no dormiste nada wow – dijo Melanie

- Claro que dormí tontita te la creíste – dijo Sam burlándose

- Enserio me engañaste – dijo Melanie – pero bueno ya dejémonos de bromas y ya levántate que tenemos toda la mañana por delante

- Pero ya estoy lista – dijo Sam

- ¡Que! – Dijo Melanie – hoy es un día especial y no estarás vestida así

- Pero de que hablas pensé que solo me venias a ver y luego nos íbamos a casa – dijo Sam

- Claro que no – dijo Melanie – mejor deja de pensar y anda cámbiate para que te pongas lo que te traje

- Que me trajiste – dijo Sam

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Melanie

- ¿Sorpresa? Que es una sorpresa – dijo Sam confundida

- Hay a veces me olvido que perdiste la memoria – dijo Melanie – pero una sorpresa es como un regalo solo que es mas especial

- Ahhh si ya lo recuerdo – dijo Sam – pero ya muéstrame lo que me trajiste – dijo ansiosa

- No te desesperes – dijo Melanie enseñándole la caja

- Wow que caja ya quiero ver, déjame ver – dijo Sam impaciente

- ¡Mira! – dijo Melanie emocionada

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sam con una cara extraña

- Es un vestido – dijo Melanie – no te gusta; esta hermoso verdad

- No pretenderás que yo use algo así verdad – dijo Sam

- Claro que quiero que lo uses – dijo Melanie – hoy es un día especial y te tienes que ver especial

- Claro que no me pondré eso – dijo Sam

- Por favor – dijo Melanie – hazlo por mí

- Esta bien – dijo suspirando – pero con una condición

- Huy sabía que aunque perdiste la memoria tienes a misma actitud de siempre y me imagine que no iba a ser fácil – dijo Melanie – así que dime qué quieres

- Mmmmm ahora no se me ocurre nada pero ya se me va a ocurrir – dijo Sam

- Bueno ya te ayudare a vestirte para terminar rápido – dijo Melanie

_*** Después de dos horas Sam ya estaba lista con un vestido hermoso, maquillada, y bien peinada claro Melanie tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para convencer a Sam ya que aunque había perdido la memoria aun así no le gustaba nada de eso pero fue más fácil convencerla.**_

- Wow Sam te ves divina – dijo Melanie – hice un muy buen trabajo – dijo con modestia

-Si como tu digas igual no me siento muy cómoda – dijo dirigiéndose al espejo – pero wow enserio hiciste un muy buen trabajo

- Lose – dijo Melanie – huy pero mira qué hora es

- Y que tiene – dijo Sam

-Ya se me hizo tarde – dijo Melanie

-Tarde para que – dijo Sam

- Tarde para la sor… - dijo Melanie y al darse cuenta que iba a decir lo de la sorpresa de Sam se quedo callada

- ¿Para qué? – dijo Sam

- Ehhhmmm – dijo Melanie algo nerviosa – para nada solo que ya me tengo que ir

- ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? – dijo Sam emocionada

- Ehhhmmm no; no – dijo Melanie – YO me tengo que ir

-¡No me digas que te vas a ir! – dijo Sam – ¿y yo?

- Hay hermanita te prometo que vuelvo pronto – dijo Melanie

- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo te vas a demorar? – dijo Sam

- Te prometo que vuelvo lo más pronto posible – dijo Melanie

- Esta bien pero si te demoras más de una hora me voy de aquí – dijo Sam

- Ok de acuerdo vengo antes de una hora – dijo Melanie – pero ahora si me voy

- Bueno chao – dijo Sam – hay – dijo suspirando – otra vez sola

_*** Melanie se despidió de Sam y fue lo más rápido al departamento de Carly para ayudarla en lo que faltaba pero antes hizo una llamada a Freddie**_

_*** En el departamento de Freddie **_

- Ring-Ring – suena el celular de Freddie

- Hola – contesta Freddie

- Hola Freddie soy Melanie

-Ahhh Melanie hola sucedió algo con Sam – dijo alarmado

- Nooo nada que ver – dijo Melanie

- Entonces que sucede – dijo Freddie

- Ya estás listo para lo que quedamos – pregunto Melanie

- Ehhhmmm sí; si ya estoy listo – dijo Freddie – que ya vienes para el departamento de Carly

- Si ya estoy en camino – dijo Melanie – a penas yo te diga haces lo que quedamos

- Ok jefa yo hago lo que tu digas – dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡Ok Freddie es en serio! – Dijo Melanie con voz de autoridad – yo te llamo

- De acuerdo yo espero tu llamada – dijo Freddie – adió…. Wow me colgó mejor sigo preparando las cosas

_*** En el departamento de Carly**_

- Apúrense todo tiene que quedar perfecto – decía Carly en voz alta

- Carly donde pongo esto

- En la mesa – dijo Carly

- ¿Y esto?

- Pégalo en la pared ¿yo que se? – Decía Carly estresada – hay a qué hora llegara Me…

- Ya llegue – dijo Melanie

- Hasta que al fin llegas – dijo Carly aliviada

- Si lo siento Carly pero ya sabes cómo es Sam – dijo Melanie

- Si claro que lo se – dijo Carly riéndose

-Pero bueno ya está todo listo – dijo Melanie

- Si solo falta la música y lo más importante – dijo Carly

- SAM – dijeron al mismo tiempo riéndose

- Ehhhmmm tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo Melanie alejándose de Carly

- ¿Vas a llamar a Freddie? – dijo Carly

- ¿Cómo sabias? – Dijo Melanie – FREDDIE te lo conto ¿verdad?– dijo después de pensarlo por unos segundos a lo que Carly respondió con un sí moviendo la cabeza.

_*** En eso Melanie llama a Freddie…**_

- Hola Freddie – dijo Melanie

- Si soy yo – dijo Freddie

- Ya estás listo – dijo Melanie

- ¿Quien habla? – dijo Freddie algo confundido ya que se había quedado dormido de esperar y la llamada de Melanie lo levanto

- Como que quien habla Freddie soy yo Melanie – lo dijo alterada lo cual hizo que Freddie se despertara más rápido

-Ehhh sí; si ¿qué pasa? – dijo Freddie

- Te olvidaste de lo que planeamos ¿o qué? – dijo Melanie enojada

-NO, no nada que ver – dijo Freddie

- Entonces que esperas – dijo Melanie

- Ehhh sí; si ya voy saliendo – dijo Freddie

- Bueno – entonces en una hora nos vemos – dijo Melanie – ¡Ahhh! Y me llamas a penas estén viniendo para acá ok

- ¡Ok! – dijo Freddie colgando – wow que genio que tienen las Puckett mejor me voy rápido antes de que llame otra vez

_***Mientras los chicos en el departamento de Carly hacían los últimos arreglos Freddie fue a ver a Sam; después de unos minutos Freddie llega al hospital en un auto que Melanie había alquilado claro que no le hicieron saber a la mama de Freddie que el manejaba ya que le podría dar un ataque.**_

_***Ya Freddie llegando al hospital se dirige a la habitación de Sam y toca la puerta…**_

Toc – toc – toc

-Sam al escuchar la puerta dio un suspiro de susto - ¿Quién podrá ser? – Dijo Sam – Melanie no puede a ver sido ella no hubiera tocado; mejor me callo y no digo nada de seguro se cansa

Toc – toc – toc Freddie seguía tocando

-Que pasa que Sam no abre – dijo Freddie – ¿y si entro? ¡No! mejor espero a que ella me abra

Toc – toc – toc

-Dios que es que no dice nada – dijo Sam – mejor cierro la puerta con seguro

Toc – toc – toc

-Porque no abre de seguro le paso algo mejor entro – dijo Freddie

_***Freddie abrió la puerta y al darse cuenta que estaba con seguro se preocupo y comenzó a forzar la puerta **_

-Oh no quien será – dijo Sam – Ahhh ya se – dijo Sam viendo un palo de escoba – mejor saco el seguro y dejo que abra

_***Sam tomo el palo de escoba que estaba en su habitación y procedió a quitar el seguro de la puerta en eso Freddie entra ¿y?...**_

-¿Sam? – dijo Freddie

- ¡Toma esto! – dijo Sam golpeando a Freddie con el palo de la escoba

- ¡Ahhhjajahay! - grito Freddie

- Freddie – dijo Sam asustada – estas bien

-¿Como que si estoy bien? – dijo Freddie adolorido - casi me matas

- Huy Freddie lo siento – dijo Sam – es que no sabía quién era y aparte nadie contestaba pensé, pensé que eras ¿un?...

- ¿Un desconocido? – dijo Freddie

- ¡Si eso! pensé que eras un desconocido – dijo Sam – pero enserio lo siento – dijo dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

-Ya no te preocupes – dijo Freddie – también fue mi culpa debí a ver dicho que era yo – dijo riéndose

-Si me diste un gran susto – dijo Sam riéndose

-Si yo tam…tam…tam - se quedo callado al ver a Sam tan bella con el vestido que le había regalado Melanie

-Que te pasa ¿tam qué? – dijo Sam

-Tam… Ehhh…es…es que no te vi y ahora si te veo y es que antes no estabas…y ahora tu estas…después de tanto tiempo…y la verdad ¿es que? –decía Freddie tartamudeando es que no había vito bien a Sam con todo eso del golpe que Sam le había dado a Freddie y luego la vio y se quedo como un bobo…más de lo normal

-¡FREDDIE! – Dijo Sam - ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Ehhhmmm ya; ya volví y la verdad es que te ves muy linda – dijo Freddie

-¿Enserio? – dijo Sam – Melanie hizo un muy buen trabajo

-Si aunque no hizo mucho – dijo Freddie

-A que te refieres – dijo Sam

-Que…que tu…tu…tu ya eres lin…linda así que; que Melanie no…no hizo tanto trabajo – dijo Freddie tartamudeando

-Gracias ¿cómo que te costo trabajo decirlo? Tu también te ves muy bien (ya que Freddie estaba con un terno y se lo veía hermoso) – Dijo Sam riéndose – y después de todo que haces aquí

-Ahhh es que Melanie me mando a verte – dijo Freddie

- Así y ¿por qué? Pensé que ella venia a verme no veo la hora de salir de aquí – dijo Sam

- Es que señorita Puckett yo voy a ser su chofer por el día de hoy – dijo Freddie en tono formal

- De que hablas Freddie – dijo Sam

-Sí que hoy voy a ser tu chofer – dijo Freddie – digamos que es una sorpresa; no; no digamos ¡es una sorpresa!

-Una sorpresa para mí – dijo Sam – estoy ansiosa

- Ahhh pues que bueno señorita Puckett – dijo Freddie en tono formal y bromeando – ¿nos vamos? – dijo ofreciéndole que le tomara el brazo

-Sí; nos vamos chofer Freddie – dijo tomándole del brazo

_***Los dos salieron juntos tomados del brazo tipo novia y novio y todos los doctores y enfermeros se los quedaban viendo ya que como todos sabemos ellos hacen una muy linda pareja =); ya habían arreglado todo para que Sam salga del hospital y luego se dirigieron al auto ¿y?...**_

-Señorita Puckett – dijo Freddie abriéndole la puerta trasera a Sam

-Gracias Freddie – dijo Sam – pero yo quiero ir adelante

-¿Adelante? – dijo Freddie

- Si adelante – dijo Sam

- Bueno entonces sus deseos son órdenes PRINCESA PUCKETT– dijo Freddie

-¿Princesa? – dijo Sam

-¿No recuerdas lo que es una princesa? – dijo Freddie

- mmmmm no se ¿Creo que no? – dijo Sam confundida

- Mírate a un espejo y lo sabrás – dijo Freddie con su tono coqueto

-mmmmm Ahhh así que eres tonto- dijo Sam con el mismo tono – pero enserio dime que es una princesa

-Está bien PRINCESA PUECKETT pero primero suba al auto – dijo Freddie

-Ok caballero Freddie – dijo Sam en tono juguetón

_*** Los dos ya estaban en el auto y se dirigían para el departamento de Carly pero como Freddie lo había dicho llamo a Melanie para avisarle que ya iban para el departamento pero mientras llegaban Sam y Freddie iban platicando; Freddie le explico lo que eran las princesas y a Sam le gusto mucho raro en ella; también a Sam le dio curiosidad del auto que manejaba Freddie lo cual Freddie también le explico eso y mucho mas iban platicando después de tres meses de estar en el hospital y con la pérdida de memoria que Sam había tenido todo era nuevo para ella y lo que ella preguntaba Freddie le decía lo que era…después de media hora llegaron al departamento de Carly y Freddie ¿y?...**_

-Wow en este departamento viven tú y Carly – dijo Sam

-Si aquí vivimos pero en departamentos separados – dijo Freddie bromeando

- Si eso si lo sé – dijo Sam con un poco de sarcasmo – No sé qué hacemos aquí – dijo Sam – ¡subamos!

-Bueno vamos – dijo Freddie con la misma emoción de Sam

_***En lo que iban entrando al edificio ¿adivinen con quien se encontraron?...claro que si adivinaron ¡Lewbert!**_

- ¡Que hacen pisando mi tapete! Muévanse – dijo gritando ¡Lewbert!

- ¿Quién es ese loco? – dijo Sam sin reconocerlo

- Ahhh es el portero más odioso que puede existir en Seattle – dijo Freddie

- En Seattle creo que en todo el mundo – dijo Sam bromeando

- Si yo también lo creo – dijo Freddie – Bueno en el piso que viene vivimos Carly y yo – dijo Freddie – ohhh pero claro en departamentos diferentes

- Si lo sé no tienes que aclarármelo en todo momento – dijo Sam – estoy desmemoriada pero no es para tanto – dijo bromeando

- Ahhh si lo sé – dijo Freddie riendo – y bueno ya llegamos

- Wow que emoción que me da…bueno digamos que…conocer sus departamentos – dijo Sam indecisa

- Siiiii te entiendo – dijo Freddie sacando su celular

- Vas a llamar a alguien – dijo Sam

- Ehhhmmm a Melanie – dijo Freddie alejándose de Sam para decirle a Melanie que ya estaban ahí luego de unos segundos volvió con Sam

- Y que le dijiste – dijo Sam con curiosidad

- mmmmm nada importante – dijo Freddie – y bueno lista para la ¡SORPRESA!

- ¡Siiiii! – dijo Sam muy emocionada

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y pues enserio chicos otra vez mil disculpas prometo no demorar tanto la próxima vez y espero que para el próximo capítulo no me tarde demasiado es que tenía varias interrupciones es que con la tareas y el Facebook no me queda tiempo jejeje xD pero prometo subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible.**

_E n el siguiente capítulo: "SORPRESA" pues ¡Sí! De seguro ya se lo abran imaginado que la sorpresa de Sam es una gran Fiesta de bienvenida y para el próximo capítulo abran varias sorpresas tanto para Sam como para Freddie y una gran canción ¿será que esa canción ayude a recordar a Sam lo de su primer beso con Freddie? Averigüen de qué se trata en el siguiente capítulo._

**Hasta la próxima y gracias por sus comentarios y pues ¡Sigan comentando =)! Que la verdad me alienta mucho y por cierto aunque ya es tarde pero como dicen mejor es tarde que nunca ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Atrasado pero aceptable ¿creo? jejeje ojala las hayan pasado muy bien mil bendiciones y chaito.**

**¡Arriba Seddie!**

**Atte.: Dayanita-SedDie**


End file.
